epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NiceLLOYD/Mark Zuckerberg vs Dick Costolo. Not-So-Epic Rap Battles Season 1.
Not-So-Epic Rap Battles Season 1 Episode 2. Mark Zuckerberg, the CEO of Facebook, takes on the CEO of Twitter, Dick Costolo, '''in a not-so-epic rap battle. Beat : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwYt6ougqg0 Announcer (0:00 - 0:10) '''NOT-SO-EPIC RAP BATTLES! MARK ZUCKERBERG VERSUS DICK COSTOLOOOOO! BEGIN! Dick Costolo '(0:11 - 0:53) Everybody stay back, Dick Costolo's here to save the day. You're from the galaxy, but Dick Costolo's from the Milky Way. (ay!) You're a billionaire, a nerd who got taught at Harvard. I'll spill tea on your fancy clothes just like the Boston Harbor. I'm the CEO of the number one website on the internet, jealous? I'm just tweetin' tweets on Twitter while chillin' at my palace! (palace!) I'm the king of the internet, you're a video game nerd. Your the CEO of a website that's totally absurd! Instagram, Kik, forget all those wannabe Twitters! I have a flight to California so I can bomb your headquarters! You have no friends, fans, no one on your back! Facebook.com is whackity whack! No one has a chance beating me in a rap battle, impossible! Dick Costolo owning Zuckerberg in a rap battle, possible! No one uses Facebook, Mark, just quit your job! Go back to New York and work at a coffee shop! '''Mark Zuckerberg '(0:54 - 1:27) Your rhymes make me laugh. Can't wait to hear more. Everyone on Twitter gets immediately bored! Your rapping skills make me wanna do suicide. Either Mark Zuckerberg wins or Mark Zuckerberg wins, you decide. Who the heck is Dick Costolo? No one even knows you! I'm a billionaire, chillin' at my mansion having a hot fondue. Want one? Here, come over to my territory. Welcome to the Mark Zuckerberg Laboratory! Over here, we teach sucky rappers how to rap better. My trigger finger's more itchier than Bill Cosby's sweaters! Now get the heck out, this is the non-female zone! After I go rap god mode on you, your mind will be blown. 'Dick Costolo '(1:27 - 1:59) Shut up, Mark. I'm the best player in the game. Using all your billions on a mansion, oh, what a shame! Stop being greedy, you heartless woman! My abs are steel, and yours is wooden! (burn!) I made a dang Facebook account the other day, and all I freakin' got was a block from Michael Bay. (Michael Bay!) I get so many messages, I couldn't keep up with them. Your website is more stupid than that show Ben 10! Farmville, the worst video game of all time. You and your nerdy friends are about to get hit offline. All I get is hate messages - why is that? Because Facebook versus Twitter just began! 'Mark Zuckerberg '(2:00 - 2:33) I told you I'm about to go rap god on this dude while he's making out with another dude (dude!) Mark Zuckerberg has burned down Twitter forever, Dick Costolo got roasted by the man that's clever who shall never ever say never who thinks his name is actually Trevor but whenever you want to go rap god on this boy, say whatever whenever to whoever you want! Just do it, son, Zuckerberg is done for the day (hooray!) Time to pack my bags to head back to the bay, my raps spit out gray laser rays all day everyday any day except when it's May and you may beat the prey of Mark Zuckerberg because Dick Costolo has been burned down by a mechanical robo-Zuckerberg, time to nuke the earth, sorry guys, but I have to do it. -presses button- '''Uhhh... Who won... who's next... there's no next... the world got nuked... um... you decide? Not-So-Epic RAP BATTLES!!!! [ HINT TO NEXT BATTLE ] : Um... beep-boop-bop? Who won? Dick Costolo Mark Zuckerberg Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts